Horse
The horse is widely used across Genertela, but has very little presence in Pamaltela. *Most readers are familiar with horses, but a review of the Wikipedia article on horses can also be informative. Genertela Wastelands *Horse bones are prominent at Horse Grave Usage The horse is mostly used for transportation and military applications, except among the Pure Horse Tribe, which also raises them for food. There are many horse tribes, such as the nomads of Pent, that use their horses daily, but most populations focus on specializing their uses of horses. Chariots and Carts War Chariots are scarce in the the Modern Age due the widespread use of the stirrup. They were widely used in the Dawn Age by the Dara Happans and the Dangkae. Heavy work horses (depending on the harness - where the yoke still is in use for horses, only oxen will pull heavy weights) or horse-drawn carriages in the west, horse-carried palanquins in Peloria or Kralorela would also be likely and may have been mentioned in passing. Riding About the equesteran people, see also: Grazers, CharUn, Pol Joni, and Pentan. The stirrup is a more recent invention. Wikipedia article on the stirrup. Without this device, the use of the horse in warfare leads most mounted warriors to ride into the most desired battlefield position and dismount for actual combat. (These would be dragoons in Real World modern parlance.) In Peloria of Glorantha, stirrups came from the Malkioni west. (as does most technical improvement.) The first great stirrup cavalry of Dara Happa was Kastok. In the Second Age, he set off with a large force of Dara Happan and allied cavalry into the Redlands and beyond, to Pent. His success was due to having a larger, faster horse than the Pentans had, using stirrups, and having troops as mean and hungry as the nomads. Those who use cavalry can do so in one of two broad ways: light cavalry and heavy cavalry. Light cavalry practice loose formations and use missile weapons, supplemented by melee weapons. Heavy cavalry uses the power of formations to make deadly charges into massed foes. Heavy armor is important here, although not always used due to cost or culture (example, Rhino Tribe). Light cavalry is the predominant mounted troop, but heavy cavalry does exist, especially in Loskalm and Carmania. For an example of Real World heavy calvary, you may want to examine the Wikipedia article on Alexander's Companions. Additionally, the history of cavalry on Wikipedia is enlightening. For an article on the military use of cavalry in Glorantha, this external link may have information for you: Art of War in Glorantha, by Sandy Petersen. Hosted by David Dunham. Of course the rich and powerful in most countries can afford to buy and maintain horses for their personal use. Breeding is a popular pasttime for nobles in most countries where the horse is known, but not widely owned. Nations in the Malkioni West often have caste restrictions on horse ownership or use. The large pastures needed to maintain horses and the extra care they require make horses expensive and to many, a symbol of prestige. Historical Horse Types Other Equines *Also used are: :*The War Zebra :*The Cavalry Zebra :*Donkeys Mythology *The first horse was the Eki extant in the Green Age *The Kargzanti consider horses the sacred steed and the offspring of Kargzant. *Among Heortlings, horses are associated with Elmal and Redalda. *The Galanini's totem was the horse. *The Praxians hate horses and kill them whenever they can. Miscellaneous *Praxians and Doraddi hate horses for various reasons. Sources *Anaxial's Roster *The Fortunate Succession *Hero Wars: Roleplaying in Glorantha *History of the Dara Happan Army Category:Horse